071414EnzoEric
cynicalCompositions CC began pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 12:29 -- 12:30 CC: -Hello Enzo, how are you today?- 12:30 AT: ∴ Oh, Eric, Good day. ∴ 12:30 AT: ∴ I am still alive and still thinking, so I would say I am doing well. ∴ 12:31 CC: -I agree, that is quite good.- 12:31 AT: ∴ Indeed. How goes the story? ∴ 12:31 CC: -I am rewriting some of the plot.- 12:32 AT: ∴ Ah ha, reevaluating how your hero interacts with your monstergods? ∴ 12:32 CC: -Indeed.- 12:33 CC: -I am actually decreasing the amount of interaction,- 12:33 AT: ∴ Sometimes that's good, I am having some favorable luck myself when it comes to interaction ∴ 12:34 CC: -Do you mean unfavorable?- 12:34 AT: ∴ no no, favorable! I met an interesting fellow, mixed species like I am, and willing to look over the music I've written ∴ 12:36 AT: ∴ Eddy something, but I may actually have a band for my project now ∴ 12:38 CC: -Speaking of which, after we chatted about philosophy, I received an odd pester by a person that goes by the handle cthonicCatamite. Do you happen to know who that person is?- 12:38 AT: ∴ cthonicCatamite, eh? ∴ 12:38 CC: -Correct.- 12:39 AT: ∴ Doesn't sound familiar, sounds like a Troll handle, not a humans. ∴ 12:40 CC: -Thank you anyway, know I atleast know that the person is a troll.- 12:40 AT: ∴ Simply my analysis, I speak basely with no authority; ∴ 12:40 AT: ∴ However, my hunches have been right before ∴ 12:41 AT: ∴ Still, it's no one would want to talk to a warmblooded freak such as I. ∴ 12:41 AT: ∴ *who would want ∴ 12:42 CC: -Could you perhaps refer me to another person who could give me more information- 12:43 AT: ∴ Well the smartest individual I've had the pleasure of conversing with was Mari, chumhandle tactlessAnalyst ∴ 12:44 CC: -Thank you.- 12:44 AT: ∴ She may known more than I do about this person, at the very least, I don't mind integrating my intelligent friends. ∴ 12:45 CC: -Hold on a second, do trolls write in their blood colour?- 12:45 AT: ∴ as I understand, they do, though it would be foolish to think all trolls are honest. ∴ 12:46 AT: ∴ just as foolish to think all humans are trustworthy, we all know the story of Dean Howard. ∴ 12:46 CC: -Indeed,- 12:49 CC: -Do you mind if I give you the link to the conversation the troll and I had?- 12:50 AT: ∴ I suppose, if only give me a better understanding of them; This troll disturbed you in some way? ∴ 12:50 CC: -Yes.- 12:50 AT: ∴ I see... I will certainly tell you what I can. ∴ 12:51 CC: - http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/71313DarmokEric - 12:52 AT: ∴ ramblings of a madtroll ∴ 12:53 CC: -Hmm...- 12:53 CC: -Do you recognize any of the names?- 12:54 AT: ∴ John, Dave, Libby are fairly standard names. I don't know what a Astrolabe or a Loavboc is ∴ 12:55 AT: ∴ Doir... that name sounds familiar but I can't place it, and isn't a Calliope a type of pipe organ? ∴ 12:55 CC: -I believe so...- 12:55 AT: ∴ or ancient Greek myth... ∴ 12:55 AT: ∴ At any rate, to me, this is the rantings of a touched individual, probably some cold blooded seadweller or subseadweller. ∴ 12:56 CC: -Thank you for your help, Enzo.- 12:57 AT: ∴ I do what I can, Eric, but remember, though we both know I'm brilliant, it's a fact that the only thing I truly know is that I truly know nothing ∴ 12:57 CC: -I would say the same for me.- 12:58 AT: ∴ I would agree. Still... the mention of "Doir" puzzles me... ∴ 01:00 CC: -The only thing I know of that resembles "Doir" is "noir", which is French for black.- 01:01 CC: -But the letter D is nowhere near the letter N on a standard keyboard.- 01:01 AT: ∴ that's where my mind went as well... but to capitalize it as a name? ∴ 01:02 AT: ∴ or perhaps a place? ∴ 01:02 CC: -It seems more likely that "Doir" is a person.- 01:03 AT: ∴ or something arriving somewhere... if it means more than what this individual calls their collection of clam shells ∴ 01:05 CC: -Perhaps I should pester the troll again to find more answers; what do you think?- 01:06 AT: ∴ Well, on one hand it may be entertaining to learn more of exactly what they are babbling about, ∴ 01:06 AT: ∴ however, I doubt a conversation would bare anything more than cheap laugh at a mad troll. ∴ 01:09 CC: -However, the fact that the troll mentioned an Astrolab is very curious.- 01:09 AT: ∴ it's a neat idea, a labratory suposedly in space, and who knows if there are such things. ∴ 01:10 CC: -It could also be a potential location in the story I am writing.- 01:11 AT: ∴ you could certainly use the word "Astrolab" as part of your story; ∴ 01:12 AT: ∴ I doubt this individual would be foolish enough to divoulge sensitive information on Pesterchum, ∴ 01:12 AT: ∴ and more power to you to use that word if they are foolish or intoxicated. ∴ 01:14 CC: -Well, I think that I might just message the troll, if only for entertainment. Cheers!- 01:14 AT: ∴ Hah! I may do the same. ∴ -- cynicalCompositions CC ceased pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 13:15 --